micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Empire of D'visa
The Empire of D'visa (pronounced [d'vɪsæ]) is a micronation and absolute monarchy in North America with several Colonial territories located on other continents, as well as on islands in the Pacific and Atlantic oceans. Provencal D'visa extends from the northern coast of the Gulf of Mexico through the Colorado Rockies and Mojave Desert to the California Coast of North America. It is bordered by the United States in the north and by Mexico in the south. In addition to these borders on the North American continent, the Empire has land borders with the United Kingdom through Glenfinnan, Tulloch and Richmond, Panama through Panama territory, New Zealand and Chile through Marie Byrd Land, Egypt through Suez, Germany through Neuschwanstein, Hungary through Buda, and with South Korea, China, and Russia thorugh the North Korean Military District. In July 2011, His Imperial Majesty extended diplomatic relations to the United Nations. History The Empire's History can be traced to The Stoop, an organization established by miscreants Dan McLeod, Dietrich Wertz, Ryan McCarty and Jenifer Boullé at a Dallas high school. One of it's members, Michael Davis, a descendant of ancient European nobility, was appointed President by his predecessor, Philip Villalobos. Immediately, he assumed the title Emperor of the Stoop, and enacted a series of reforms. Another member, Pope Nicholas Campagna, turned reactionary and attempted a coup d'état. After a short civil war, The Stoop adopted a counsel government, by which the five Officers would govern together. This system lasted until 2011, when Connor Riley, the last Officer of the Stoop, graduated and ascended to the position of an Outer King, effectively ending the organization. Davis went on to found the now defunct cyber-nations of Terra_V (a democratic-republic) and Masseern (a totalitarian socialist dictatorship). In 2009, Davis was made a Barron of Sealand. In 2011, after receiving a ticket for speeding, Davis (now Emperor Michael) issued Imperial Edict No. 1, founding the Empire of D'visa, and began forming an aristocratic government. Government and Administration The Empire is an absolute monarchy ruled by HIM Emperor Michael of D'visa. Although technically the entire Empire is the personal property of the Sovereign, his authority has been devolved into a three branch State government, consisting of an executive Imperial Cabinet, a legislative Imperial Parliament, and a judicial Imperial High Court, as well as several Provencal and Colonial administrations and elected Municipal governments. Imperial Cabinet the Imperial Cabinet is an advisory and administrative counsel of the seven Great Officers of State, directly appointed by the Sovereign. As of September 1, 2012 they are: File:IMG_1534.jpg| Imperial Chancellor HG Lord Nicholas, Archduke of D'visa KBR File:10426_148941586868_128172301868_3528880_1388309_n.jpg| Eternal Imperial Foreign Minister HH Prince James, Archduke of D'visa KCBR File:25320_421369338355_815728355_5402812_629647_n.jpg| Imperial Treasurer HH Princess Jane, Archduchess of D'visa KBR File:IMG_1536.jpg| Imperial Marshal HG Lord John, Archduke of D'visa KCBR File:IMG_1532.jpg| Civil Administrator Minister of Happy Times and Smiles HG Lord Zach, Count of Glenfinnan KBR File:39028_478781562563_569142563_6729691_5196180_n.jpg| Colonial Administrator HG Lord Connor, Count of D'visa KBR File:35324 412644222530 592472530 5235197 37902 a.jpg| Labor Minister HG Lord Dylan, Viscount of D'visa KBR File:426439_2938016004042_1070396612_2785663_753111020_n.jpg| Commerce Minister HG Lord Curtis, Baron of D'visa KBR 168318 10150092824838466 4097498 n.jpg| Agriculture Minister HG Lord Brian, Count of D'visa KBR File:10392477 10203188520654808 7625132509843703090 n.jpg| High Interrogator HG Lord Ricker, Viceroy of California KBR File:12289610 10153417529653732 8613313232605948095 n.jpg| Master of Revels HG Lord Eric, Warden of the North KBR During a regency (ie. the Sovereign is not yet of age to rule or otherwise incapacitated), the normally courtesy title of Protector of the Realm is transferred to the Imperial Chancellor, who Rules in the Sovereign's Name until the legitimate Sovereign can rule, and member of the Imperial Family is selected as Regent for ceremonial and state occasions. Imperial Parliament The Sovereign may call a unicameral assembly of the Empire's Nobility, and representatives elected from each Provence and Colony, to advise the Sovereign on matters He or She requests, as well as any other recommendations they elect to. The Sovereign may or may not decide to pass an Imperial Edict on these issues. The Sovereign has called an Imperial Parliament to assemble on August 23, 2013. Imperial Judicial Courts The Sovereign is The ultimate legal authority in the realm. Actual management of the judiciary falls to the seven member Imperial High Court, which are headed by the Imperial High Justice. Other Courts and jurisdictions are established by the Imperial High Court in the Sovereign's Name. Provencal and Colonial Administrations The Civil Administrator is charged with managing the Provencal government. Each Provence has several appointed Judges, a Sheriff, a Provencal Attorney, and a Providential Comptroller, as well as one or more elected Municipal Governments. The Provence's citizenry may elect a representative to an Imperial Parliament when called to assemble. Each Provence and Municipality is administratively subdivided into Civil Districts and Precincts. Territory utilized by the State government is not part of any Provence. The Colonial Administrator is charged with managing the former territory of the Stoop, as well as the Empire's colonies of Samoa, Wake Island, Suez, Panama, Nassau, Glenfinnan, Tulloch, Richmond, Neuschwanstein, Buda, and Marie Byrd Land. The North Korean Unified Military District, a Colonial territory, is under the administration of the Commander of the Unified Military District of North Korea. Colonies are granted a great deal of autonomy, though they are still ultimately accountable to the State government and the Sovereign. Law D'visan law is a Civil Law system. All persons in D'visa (apart from diplomats and the Sovereign Himself) are subject to the Sovereign's Law. The State is not required to provide a jury, nor a counsel for the defendant, but generally does both. Some important legal concepts to note are: *the Sovereign is the Autocrat, and thus God's chosen leader of the realm. He or She is the ultimate authority in all matters: Legal, Political, Military, etc. *the Protector of the Realm is the office holding the temporal power behind the Crown. It is through this office that the Sovereign operates the government, military, and the courts. *the Sovereign's Law is the official name of the body of Imperial Edicts which form the backbone of the Empire's civil law. *the Sovereign's Name, also called the Crown or the Throne, is the authority by which the Sovereign's agents operate. There are five classes of crimes: Treasonous, Capital, Felonious, Misdemeanor and Procedural. Treasonous crimes are committed against the Sovereign and/or State, and includes the murder of State officials, as well as Nazisim. These crimes generally carry the death sentence, although life imprisonment is an option. Capital Crimes include murder of Commoners, and may be punishable by death or extremely long prison sentences. Felonies are a broad scope of serious crimes, and carry the penalty of long term imprisonment. Misdemeanors are less serious, and may be punished by short jail sentences, required community service, or fines. Procedural crimes are the least serious, and are universally punished by fines or required community service. Foreign relations The Empire recognizes the sovereignty of all U.N. member states (except the North Korea, Samoa, Jamaica, Beliz, Cuba, nor any other State's territorial clams to Imperial territory), as well as Tibet, the Vatican, the Republic of Kosovo, Palestine, the Republic of China (Taiwan), the Principality of Sealand, Christiania, The Tsardom of Monovia, the Republic of Molossia, Ladonia, the Kingdom of Lovely, the Conch Republic, the Principality of Hutt River, the Republic of Minerva, the Zapatistas, the Independent Nation of John-Greensylvania, the Confederation of Leylandiistan & Gurvata and the Sovereign Military Order of Malta. The Sovereign has agreed, in principle, to the Geneva Conventions, the UN Charter, the Antarctic Treaty System, the Vienna Conventions, the Outer Space Treaty, the Law of the Sea, the Luna Treaty, the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty, the Patent Cooperation Treaty, Seabed Arms Control Treaty, Biological Weapons Convention, the Montreal Protocol, the Kyoto Protocol, the Rome Statute, and the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. The Empire has applied for U.N. membership. Military The Empire's Military is under the ultimate authority of the Sovereign and administratively commanded by the Imperial High Command, which is managed by the Imperial Marshal. The High Command is comprised of three parts: three Branch Commanders (Army Chief, Navy Chief, and Air Force Chief), ten Unified Military District Commanders (Texas, Mojave, Colorado, California, Colonial, and North Korean), and five Joint Commanders (Special Operations Command, Strategic Command, Transportation Command, the Office of Military Intelligence, and Facility & Standards Control). Militarized Police In addition, the Empire has four branches of militarized police forces: Civil Guards, charged with normal police duties, are under the command of Provincial Sheriffs. Border and Coastal Guards are under the command of the Imperial Marshal. Imperial Guards are charged with State Security and guarding the Imperial Family. State and Imperial Emblems Flags File:Camuria land flag.png| State Flag For use by the State and Nation. Also used as a War Flag and Naval Ensign File:D'visan_Imperial_Flag.png| Imperial Flag For personal use by the Sovereign Seals File:Imp_Sen.jpg| Great Seal of State For use by the Imperial Government File:IMPERIAL_SEAL.jpg| Imperial Seal For use by the Sovereign and as a National Seal Badges File:Imperial_Monogram.jpg| Imperial Monogram For use in the Sovereign's Name File:KCBR.jpg| Badge of the Knight-Commander For use by Knight-Commander of the Order of the Black Rose File:OBR_Badge.jpg| Badge of the Order of the Black Rose For use by Members of the Order of the Black Rose Social Ranks The Nation is divided into two classes of citizenry: the Commons and the Nobles. Slavery and Serfdom are currently illegal in D'visa. Commons are legal permanent residents of the Empire, while Nobles are individuals who the Emperor has invested with a Title of Nobility. These Titles give their bearers an automatic seat in any Imperial Parliament, make them eligible for Great Office of State, the ability to sit as a Judge on the Imperial High Court, is a prerequisite to be promoted to a Flag Officer rank in the military, as well as gives them the the right to bear Heraldry. The Styles and Ranks of the Nobility are: *His or Her Imperial Majesty, The Emperor or Empress *His or Her Grace, The Lord Archduke or Lady Archduchess *His or Her Grace, The Lord Duke or Lady Duchess *His or Her Grace, The Lord Count or Lady Countess *His or Her Grace, The Lord Viscount or Lady Viscountess *His or Her Grace, The Lord Barron or Lady Baroness *Sir or Lady Knight of the Black Rose Members of the Imperial Family may use the Style of His or Her Highness, Prince or Princess in place of Lord or Lady. The Style of His or Her Majesty, Imperial Prince or Imperial Princess is reserved for the Sovereign's children. The Heir or Heiress Apparent is styled as His or Her Royal Majesty, the Crown Prince or Crown Princess. Order of the Black Rose There is also a Chivalric Order of the Black Rose, ceremonially lead by the Knight-Commander (KCBR) in the Sovereign's Name, who's members are comprised of all the Nobility and members of the Military and Police forces. They are entitled to the Rank of Knight (KBR). National Holidays Category:North American micronations Category:European micronations Category:Asian micronations Category:Oceanian micronations Category:English-speaking regions Category:Spanish-speaking regions Category:German-speaking regions Category:Latin-speaking regions